


The Call

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Fluff, Gen, I think it's comedic, Missing Scene, but who am I to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: "I have a call to make."





	The Call

"I have a call to make," Bruce decided, his heart pounding, staring down at the broken screen. He glanced up, but the window to the Sanctum was already sealed.    
His fingers trembled as he clicked on the Captain's contact.    
"Stark, what do you ne-"   
"Steve?" Bruce whispered, eyes wide at the barely concealed hostility in the soldier's voice.    
"Bruce?"   
There was movement on the other side, people scrambling to hear his side on the conversation.    
"Steve, you've got to- got to." The doctor ran a hand through his hair, ducking away from the approaching police sirens.    
"Thanos is coming, Steve." He pressed his back against the broken alley wall.    
"Who? What are you talking about?" The super soldier said something to those around him lowly, so that Bruce couldn't hear.    
"Thanos. He destroys worlds. He's after the infinity stones, Steve. He's after Vision, understand? You need to tell Vision to hide, to destroy the stone, okay?"   
"Bruce, we-"   
"Okay?" His voice became iron.    
"Okay," Steve swallowed. "Okay."   
He was silent, before rushing, "Bruce, we're- the Avengers-"   
"I know. I'll meet you at the Compound. I'm not that far behind with the times." He allowed himself a smile.    
"No, Bruce, listen-"    
"See you soon." He slipped the phone into his pocket and braved the destroyed city. New York countryside was nothing compared to the mountains he'd crossed before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
